Where do we go from here
by crayziexanime
Summary: Cagalli meets a boy from her school who she didn't even know until...she punches him in the face? They become close friends, but they didn't know what would happen if they got too close. AthrunxCagalli!


Disclaimer: Gundam SEED does NOT belong to me.

**A/N: This plot was inspired by this dream I had last night. LoL. I hope you'll like it!**

**Chapter 1- A beautiful stranger**

"Where the hell is she!" the furious blonde slammed her palms on the table as she stood up. "How could she not show up when she's the one who made this stupid promise! I just wasted an hour of doing nothing but waiting…."

'_RING…..RING_….' She angrily dug into her right pocket and took out a cell phone and held it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"I'm so sorry Cagalli!" a squeaky voice spat out.

"What happened! You said to meet in Ichigo's Café' at 12:00pm right? And you never even showed up Yuka!" Cagalli yelled as if she was about to explode.

"I'm really sorry, but my boyfriend suddenly came to my house and-"

"Stop right there, I don't even wanna hear it. This is the third time breaking a promise because of your boyfriend! I wasn't born yesterday and I'm not going to waste any more of my time." Like that, Cagalli ended her call without letting her friend say another word.

She checked her wrist watch and grunted. "Ugh…it's already 1:10pm…." Cagalli then left the café' and walked along the busy street. She took a turn into a narrow ally, for it was a shortcut to her house.

"Hey pretty, where are ya headed to?" Cagalli saw a man with a red face through the corner of her eye. She ignored and continued to walk but the man followed her. He got in front of her and stopped her from continuing to walk.

"Aw come on, what do you say we have a couple of drinks? I know a good bar around here…." The man dragged his words.

Cagalli put on a disgusted face as a fowl alcohol smell came towards her from the stranger. "Looks like you've already been to the bar. Now don't bother me if you ever want to see the sunlight again." She walked around him trying to avoid any contact. Cagalli walked faster than before, trying to get to her house as fast as she could. "Don't hate me, I promise we'll have loads of fun." The man spoke in a teasing kind of way while still following her.

"Are you some kind of stalker! I'm warning you, get the hell away from me before I beat the pulp out of you." Cagalli's tone was full of anger even though she wasn't yelling. When she reached the gate of her house, she let out a sigh of relief.

"_I can't believe this, I got stalked by a drunk on the way home, thanks to Yuka_." Her mind spoke just as angrily as her voice.

"Um, excuse me?" a guy's voice came from behind.

Cagalli's hands turned into tight fists. "That's it….I've warned you, but too bad you didn't listen. This wasn't a good day to piss me off buddy!" She turned around her right fist went flying towards the person's face who stood in front of her. He let out a painful cry and fell to the ground hard.

"Do you always greet people this way?" he asked holding his nose.

Cagalli gasped when she realized it wasn't the same guy who was following her in the ally. "I am so sorry!" she quickly bent down not knowing what to do.

"I…I thought that you were someone else! I'm really sorry, are you bleeding?" she asked nervously.

"It seems like your punch gave me a nose bleed. But it's not that bad…" He said as he took his hand out of the way revealing the blood. Cagalli's eyes widened. She helped him get up and took him into her house. She greeted him to sit on the couch as she went to get tissues.

"Here." Cagalli returned and handed him the tissues. He took it and held his nose with it trying to stop the blood. She then sat on the couch a little apart from the stranger.

"Um…is there anything else I can do for you?"

He turned his face to her and smiled. "It's alright."

"_Wow…he has such beautiful blue, silky hair…not to mention his emerald eyes…and, he looks as if he's my age_!" Cagalli tried not to show her expression as she looked at him.

"It seems like we haven't introduced ourselves yet…" Cagalli stopped staring when she realized she was being rude.

"Oh! I'm sorry. My name is Cagalli Yula Athha." She said quickly.

"I'm Athrun Zala, it's nice to meet you, even if this wasn't the best way for us to meet." He said as he laughed a bit.

Cagalli felt embarrassed. "I didn't mean to punch **you….**you see, there was this drunk who was following me so yea…." Her voice got softer towards the end of her sentence. "Uh…I hope this question won't offend you or anything, but, how old are you?"

Athrun looked at her as he took off the tissues off his nose when it stopped bleeding.

"Well it's just that you look so young and ugh…" Cagalli looked down at her laps not knowing what more to say.

"I'm 16." He replied back. Cagalli looked up at him surprised.

"_W…wait a minute, he's exactly my age! But he so….so mature….it's unbelievable_…"

"By the way, were you going to ask me something before I punched you?" she asked.

"Oh yes, you do go to Jonan High School right?" Athrun asked and Cagalli replied with a nod. He smiled. "I knew you looked familiar. I saw you walking by the halls a few times, so I just wanted to say hi since I was just passing by."

"You go to Jonan High? But, this is the first time I'm ever seeing you. I guess your classes are a bit far from mine."

"I guess so. Well, I'd better get going, and thanks for your help." Athrun said as he stood up to leave.

"No, no, I'm the one who injured you, you shouldn't be thanking me." Cagalli spoke as she also got up from the couch.

"I'll look forward to seeing you at school on Monday. Hmm…do you mind if I call you by your first name?"

"Not at all! May I call you by your first name as well?" Cagalli asked.

"Sure, well then, I'll see you around Cagalli." Athrun left her house. He waved at Cagalli before he left the main gate. Cagalli waved back and smiled to herself.

"_How come I never saw him before?...He saw me at school, so why didn't I notice him_?..."

**A/N: You guys can give me ideas for this story in the reviews and if I like it, I'll use them! **


End file.
